


Trust

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [10]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: I'm sorry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Kudos: 12





	Trust

You hadn’t slept well at all, and by the time you heard David waking up, your eyes were burning. Between crying and lack of sleep, it was not a good morning. You went to get David before heading to the kitchen. Was the team back yet?

“Mr. Wilson has advised you to stay away from the landing dock. He has asked Captain Rogers to meet the team there and they just landed.” FRIDAY answered before you asked. Sometimes you wondered if she could read minds. 

“Thank you.” You held David close, hoping Sam came to console you soon. 

* * *

Bucky and Sam stood outside the quinjet. The second Steve entered the landing area, he knew he was in for it. Bucky’s jaw was clenched, and if looks could kill- Sam’s would be killing him.

“First question. What the fuck are you doing here?” Sam seethed. Bucky moved but Sam held his hand up. 

“I made a mistake. I wanted to come back sooner and it didn’t work.” He told them honestly. 

Wanda shook her head. “Shoulda stayed gone.”

“You’re no longer welcome here.” Sam stated simply. “This isn’t your home. This isn’t your team.” He shrugged. “I can’t see why you’d think we’d be okay with you just showing up. What? Were you hoping she moped around all this time after the shit you pulled?” He scoffed. 

Steve cleared his throat. “No. I wasn’t hoping for that.” He sighed. 

“Whatever. You talk to this asshole. I’m going to see my nephews.” Bucky snapped. 

Steve reached out as he passed. “Buck, please.” 

He pulled away from him. “Don’t.” He shot him a look. “Get lost. I’m the one who had to tell her you blew her off. I’m the one who held her while she broke down. I’m the one who got her to agree to even come back. Truth be told, I don’t think you would have found her at all if I didn’t get her to. And then I woulda hunted you down like I wanted to.” He threatened, making it clear what a bad place you were in when he told you. 

Steve’s chest clenched. “I tried to come back sooner.” He told him. “I really did.” 

“It wouldn’t have changed the fact that you’re a selfish dick.” Bucky nearly spat. “You have no reason to be here anymore. You think we’ll fight on the same team as you? Good luck with that.” He walked off, honestly wanting to make sure that you were okay. 

Steve looked down at his feet. He heard Clint and Wanda leave him and Sam be. Having Clint not even say anything was hard. “Why?” Sam asked. “Why would you even leave her in the first place?” 

Steve looked at him. “It was a quick decision. One that was based off of temporary feelings. I was tired of fighting and so I went back to an easier time.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I regretted it every night.”

“I knew you never deserved her.” Sam shook his head. “Seven years and you don’t propose or take any steps in the relationship? I should’ve known.” He scoffed. “I’m gonna go check on  _ my  _ wife and kids.”

Steve clenched his fists to try and stop them from shaking. “I want to be there for Owen.” He told him seriously. “He’s my son.” 

Sam stared at him. “Maybe biologically, but that’s it. I’m the one who got told first about her being pregnant. I was the one by her side for all her appointments. I’m the one who held her hand while she had him. I was there for all his firsts. I’m the one who was there for his teething, for when he wasn’t feeling good, all that. You were off having a damn pity party because you didn’t think about anything but yourself.”

“I know that.” Steve stated. “But I can be there for them  _ now _ . Make up for my mistakes.” He insisted. “I’m back for good. As Steve, and as Cap. I haven’t seen Scott or Peter. Are they gonna be this way, too?” 

“Scott is a full time dad to Cassie. They come for holidays. Parker is focused on school. Y/N told him to back off being a hero a bit, be a kid.” He shrugged. “No ones going to look at you as a leader anymore. None of us. I can guarantee that.” How this was gonna ever work, he had no idea. He looked over to see you at the door and smiled softly. He completely ignored Steve and went to you. “Hi, baby.” He said softly. 

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his neck. “I’m so glad you’re home.” You sighed. “This is a nightmare.” You mumbled. “This isn’t how I wanted to start this pregnancy. I’m scared the stress isn’t good for the baby.” 

Steve’s breath caught in his throat, wondering if you both forgot he could hear pretty well. He stared out over the property, knowing that if he ever hoped for things to be semi-okay, he would really need to work. The amount of relationships he had to fix was worrisome. The most important one was with Owen, and to do that, he needed to be able for you to trust him. He turned when he heard you laugh to see Owen hanging into Sam. He had only just met the boy but he felt the love for him grow instantly. He had to be there in his life. 

You felt better with your family home, and hoped that Steve realized that this wasn’t his home anymore. 

* * *

Bucky stayed up that night, on high alert. He kept checking on his nephews and would make sure you and Sam were resting. As long as Steve left you alone. The blonde so far had stayed in his area. The coming days would be interesting. 

He wanted to personally lock out Steve and let him figure it out. Let him go play house with someone for all he cared. Around midnight, he finally settled in one of the lounge areas. He felt it safe enough to relax for a bit. He’d go check on the boys again shortly. He was falling asleep when he heard shuffling. “Nope.” He said. “Not talking to you.” He didn’t even open his eyes. He sighed as he heard Steve come in and sit down. Clearly he wasn’t listening. 

“Come on, Buck.” He tried. 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

Steve sighed. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I am. Please let me in.” He pleaded. “I want to make things right.” 

“I mourned our friendship years ago.” Bucky shrugged. “You left, for whatever reason. Our friendship couldn’t have meant anything if you could do that. And she clearly meant nothing to you. You hurt her, or my nephews, I’ll kill ya.” 

Steve sucked in a breath, staring at him. “I promise I won’t.” He said sincerely. “I really promise that I’m sorry and that I’ll do everything to earn trust back.” He just had to figure out where to start. “I want to be here for you guys, for her, and all three kids. Not just Owen.” 

Bucky finally opened his eyes. “Three kids?” He sat up, fighting back a grin. “Three?” 

Steve blinked. “Oh, no. I didn’t...I thought everyone knew.” He admitted. “She mentioned it to him earlier.” He looked sad. “That she didn’t need this stress so early in the pregnancy.” He explained. “And it scares her.” 

“More of the reason to leave, right?” Bucky leaned back. He was very excited to know he’d be having another nephew, or possibly a niece, to look after. 

“More of a reason to stay and help.” Steve stated. “David is still really young. Don’t you think another set of hands would be for the best?” 

Bucky shook his head. “This kid was planned, meaning she knew that she had enough help. She’s a damn good mom. I see them having more, and she’ll be a killer mom to them, too.” 

Steve didn’t doubt that you were a great mom. “I could tell she is by watching her with the boys.” He said fondly. “I want to help.” He repeated. “As much as I can.” 

“You always were a stubborn ass.” Bucky sighed. “That hasn’t changed.” 

Steve gave him a small smile. “I really am. I want to apologize and fix everything. Including you and me.” He licked his lips. “I want my best friend back.”

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Then go find Peggy.” 

Steve gave him his best kicked puppy look. “Buck…” He breathed. “Let me try. Please. That’s all I’m asking.” 

Bucky stared at him. “Do you know how alone I felt? That the only person who knew exactly what I went through, left?” He asked. “To feel like the person who was supposed to be your best friend couldn’t give you a warning?” 

Steve sagged. “I can’t say I’m sorry enough. It wasn’t something I thought about. I just made a quick decision.” He told him. “I was tired of fighting.” 

“You had a life here. Outside of fighting. You had a family. You had a woman who loved you, who stuck by you. You had a best friend. You had shit besides fighting. But that’s all that mattered? How’s that supposed to make this better? We mattered so little that we didn’t even register to you.” What was Steve not getting? “How long until you regretted it? Hm? After you’d already gotten married? After you’d already had the family?”

Steve teared up and looked at his hands. “Bucky…” 

Bucky shook his head. “How do you plan on fixing this then? Apologizing and hoping we’ll forget?” He asked, honestly wondering. “Hoping we’ll look past what happened?” 

“No, I’m hoping to be helpful. Help with Owen and David and his future sibling. Help the team. Be here for you and the team.” He explained. “I will earn your trust back.” Even if it took years. “I’ll show you.” 

Hearing the door, Bucky looked over. “You okay, doll?” 

“Was hoping you’d whip up one of your milkshakes and watch some I Love Lucy with me. But you’re busy.” You gave him a soft smile. 

“I’m really not.” Bucky stood instantly. “Extra ice cream?” He smiled and went to you. “Oh, I was thinking about putting some toasted marshmallows on top?” He suggested, not missing how your face lit up for that. 

“You have the best ideas.” You linked your arm with his and followed him to the kitchenette. “I bet the boys will love when you take them camping in the backyard.” 

“I can’t wait.” He beamed. “I want to teach them everything I can.” He started to pull everything out. “Strawberry or vanilla? Seems someone ate the chocolate.” He smirked at you. 

“I did.” You chuckled. “Last night.” You looked away. “Strawberry please.” You said happily, pushing down how you felt about Steve being there again. “And I was gonna see if Wanda wanted to go shopping tomorrow, and Clint’s headed home. So can you and Sam maybe help Owen go through his toys? Make a pile to keep, then some to throw away, then a box to donate?”

“You got it, doll.” He smiled. “David staying with us, or hanging out with you?” 

You hummed. “Sam will most likely want him to stay so he gets more time.” You told him. “He’ll want all the little guy cuddles. Want us to grab lunch on the way home after? 

“Sure.” He agreed. “Subs? Or maybe that new Chinese take out Clint brought that one time.” He suggested. “Whatever sounds good to you.” He almost slipped and said whatever you were craving. He didn’t want Steve finding out to ruin how you told them. You always got so excited to tell the family updates on pregnancies. 

* * *

Steve sat there for a bit before heading back inside. He could hear the tv and fought with himself. He debated going to join the two of you. Looking into the common room you were in with Bucky, he swallowed as he heard you laugh at Ricky Ricardo. He wanted desperately to be there with you. 

Feeling eyes on you, you slowly turned to see Steve, your smile faltering. Steve swallowed and offered a sad smile. As you turned back to the screen, he sagged.  _ Shit. _ He thought to himself. He sniffled and shuffled down the hallway, letting himself cry a bit. It was going to be an emotional time. There was literally no way around that. He could only hope for the best and put in the work. He was determined. 

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, but no one was there. Brushing it off, he went back to the show. You moved closer to him and he was happy to offer his company. Hopefully after this you could get some sleep.


End file.
